1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control center and, more particularly, to isolated and insulated bus bars therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor control center, the distribution of power by the bus bar system is a vital factor that influences the design concept. This is particularly true with regard to operator safety and damage to equipment due to short circuits. The horizontal bus bars distribute power from a power supply source to power consuming devices through a number of vertical bus bars.
With the development of dielectric barriers which are provided in duplicate for end-to-end placement over the entire length of the vertical bus bars as well as the horizontal bus bars, there has been a problem of creepage distance between two adjacent bus bars at the abutting ends of the barrier sections. During a fault it has been possible for ionized gases to travel laterally through the space between the abutting barrier sections, thus aiding in the propagation of an electric arc.
Patent disclosing insulated bus bars in various aspects are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,131; 3,113,820; 3,170,092; 3,840,785; 4,024,441; 4,025,747; 4,025,826; and 4,038,585.